


Missing Ring

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 19:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14027304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Obi Wan freaks out because he lost the engagement ring that Anakin saved up alot of money to get just for him.





	Missing Ring

Obi Wan took his engagement ring off which he placed carefully on the middle of the dresser. He only took it off when he took showers out of fear he would drop it down the drain. It had meant a great deal to Anakin since he had been saving up alot of money for a ring with a stone to match Obi Wan's eyes. Obi Wan had cried when he proposed with it but out of happiness. He swore he would never lose it and would take great care of it. Anakin had smiled and had given him a long sweet kiss. Currently, his fiance was out fulfilling Obi Wan's duties as Obi Wan had pulled a muscle in his back earlier during lightsaber training which rendered him useless to do anything else. Anakin had sent him to their place with strict instructions to rest his back. Obi Wan immediately took a pain pill when he had arrived back at 10 a.m and had woken up from a nap a few minutes ago. It was 5:30, so he had about thirty minutes to relax in a hot bath before Anakin showed up with supper. He was no longer in a great deal of pain, but he still needed a hot bath to try to relax his muscles some more. He got in and immediately closed his eyes as he soaked in the heat of the water. Still feeling the drowsiness effect of the pain medication, he dozed off for about 15 minutes. He was so out of it, he had no idea that Anakin had arrived home earlier than expected. Anakin had walked into the bedroom and when he saw that Obi Wan wasn't in bed he checked the tub which he found him quietly snoozing and soaking his troubles. Looking on the dresser he saw the engagement ring he had given him. Obi Wan always took it off when he took a bath or shower. He held onto it as he went to get things ready for dinner. He hoped that Obi Wan was feeling better because he hated to see him in pain. Obi Wan was getting out of the tub with a towel loosely around his waist when Anakin walked in. 

"You should drop that towel," Anakin said suggestively. 

Obi Wan smirked at his fiance. "Maybe you can come over here and take it off for me?"

"Hmmm," Anakin said walking over to him and gently kissing him. His hand gently tugged on the towel which fell to the floor after a few gentle tugs. Obi Wan kissed Anakin back with heated passion until Anakin broke it off. "Suppers ready. How are you feeling?"

"Better now that you're back," Obi Wan replied as he attached his lips to Anakin's neck. Anakin allowed Obi Wan to abuse his neck for a brief moment before pushing him off reluctantly.

"Come on, supper's going to get cold if you don't eat now," Anakin told him leaving Obi Wan alone and frustrated. As Anakin prepared tea, Obi Wan slipped on a robe and went to grab his ring from the dresser, only to find it missing. Panic took over his body as began hastily searching for it. Pillows, papers, and other things got knocked over and he was making quite a racket. As he looked under the bed with his hand searching every inch, Anakin walked in and placed his hands on his hips. The view of Obi Wan on his knees with nothing but a robe which wasn't hiding his bottom was pleasant for Anakin.

"What may I ask are you doing? You hurt your back earlier and really shouldn't be crawling under the bed," Anakin scolded Obi Wan despite the fact he was turned on.

Obi Wan hit his head as he heard Anakin's question. He stood up feeling the slight ache that still lingered in his back. "I was looking for something."

Anakin sighed as he realized that he still had Obi Wan's engagement ring. That's why Obi Wan was looking so distraught and tearing apart their bedroom. "Oh, I took your ring. I wanted to polish it a bit while I was heating up dinner. Sorry I gave you a near heart attack," Anakin replied putting the ring back on Obi Wan's finger. He did feel slightly guilty and pulled his fiance in for a hug or kiss. "And just so you know, as special as that ring is and with as much as I spent on it, I care more about you and your health than that ring. Just a little food for thought." 

Obi Wan's stomach growled. "I know. I just never received anything as special as that before."

"Actually you've received something much better than the ring," Anakin teased as they went to the table to eat.

"What's that," Obi Wan asked, unable to recall anything.

"Me," Anakin said with a grin. Obi Wan laughed and gave Anakin a kiss.

"You're also much more valueable than this ring. I might have freaked out when I thought I lost that, but I'll really lose my mind if I lost you," Obi Wan said holding Anakin close.

"Well, good thing you're not going to lose me," Anakin promised, sealing it with a kiss.


End file.
